Eyes of a Clone trooper
by DTM7193
Summary: The first battle of the clone wars. From the clone troopers point of view


Eyes of a Clonetrooper

Part I

C7193

"Fall Back, Fall Back!!"

''Yes Sir!!" All of us ran back and ducked for cover under a broken AT-TE. 'Stay down!" As the captain ordered that is what we did. That was our job to do tasks without fail. That was the role as a clone trooper.

"Incoming droid gun ships." Bombers!! "Stay down!" On the sands of Geonosis not one clone trooper was safe. We were all a big mess of troops on a battle field. But hey isn't that what war is? I am C7193 a common foot solider in the republic army. My purpose of my life is to fight for the will of the Jedi, for now anyway.

"Open fire Open fire!" Take down that hailfire. Quick!

Our first use in a new war. The Battle of Geonosis an epic battle were no side will win. Not Republic nor Separatists will be victors. Right now they are only losing men.

"Hailfire gone take out the surrounding droids." On it sir!"

I was a solider out of 144 in my company our job was to get to the main conference hall in the center of Geonosis. It wasn't an easy task and it still isn't.

"Alright all clear take a break men you did a great job here. The chancellor will be a very happy man."

"I hope so." Yea taking out these buckets of scrap metal is hard work."

"LAAT this is captain C2224 come pick us up were are at the out post west of down AT-TE 13542." "Copy that moving to you location."

I wish I was anything else than a trooper. I would have loved to be a pilot or an engineer but we all can't get that lucky. Instead I am a ground unit, to shoot at anything that moves. My home, my home is the floor of a LAAT or torn battlefield if I am so luck as to survive. Unlike the pilot who gets to relax in a cockpit or an engineer who has a nice room in the camps by the hanger bay. No I have to stick it out in all of the weather conditions of the ice cold in Hoth or the hot sands of Tatooine and fight it out for my live. The only good thing about being a ground solider is the back up of the legendary Jedi Knights.

"The LAAT/transport are here." As the men got into the LAAT/transport they cheered that they had made it out again. After a while of happiness there was a silence. All of us began the mental brace for the battle ahead. The center of Geonosis is our next destination.

I always hate the quietness of the gunships. The only thing had to think about was when that light is going to go on. Red is for ready weapons. Yellow is brace for because the gun ship is landing. Green is for go and find cover or you will die. The LAAT/transport don't make it easy for you. They land it the heaviest fire and you have to run and hide the second they land. It was what the soldiers called hide-or-die. I wasn't to fond of the game.

"Red light ready men." Yellow." Get ready!!" Green." "GO GO GO."

We All jumped out of there like it was on fire. But really all we were doing was jumping into the frying pan.

"Find cover we are under heavy fire."

"I need a medic!" "Man down Man down." To bad for use the medic were busy in the battlefronts with the Jedi. Because of the medic LAAT not going with use we lost more than half our men.

"Fall back!" "There is to many of them captain." As I looked at the trooper who said it he got shot down right be for my eyes. I was terrified. Chills went up in down my spine. I have seen many troopers die but never, has one my comrade's blood spilt on my helmet. I was in shock and laid there as more of my brethren died. After the reality check I got back up and killed as many droids as I could.

"Retreat they are sending in supers!"

"Yes sir."

"Come in LAAT this is captain C2224 we need back up on the spot send in AT-TE fleets right away. Spider Walkers a lot of Em, we need another battalion of men right away."

"This is LAAT266 offering reinforcements. All major fleets are booked at the moment. Don't worry I am coming to give some back up. What's you location."

"I am at the center of Geonosis and we need a lot more than one LAAT." As soon as I heard major say that's not enough I knew we were in deep. I now know that going on this mission was like digging out own graves. I had second thoughts about getting back up but I know I have to. I knew I need to say some thing.

"Sir you orders, we can't run away successfully there is just to many of them."

"My men I have fought with you thought thick and thin. I don't think we are making it out of this alive. We must fight until they take our very souls away from us. Long live the Republic!"

I was Shocked at what I just heard. So this is the end. This is how all of us troopers will go in a scared waste land of war. I looked around at the other men to see how they were taking it. They all looked shocked but a few were getting pumped up by captain's words. When I was looking around I noticed a cave.

"captain a cave we got away out of here."

"A cave? All men follow me we might just make it out alive."

"This is captain C2224 LAAT266 abort the back up."

"Captain C2224.…… Captain come in!" "We lost signal."

"Lights men." "Its going to get dark in here."

We sure are lucky for the makers of this armor. The helmets have lights built right into them. Another thing that was surprising was the lights in the gun. I guess that they new it would be a dark journey. Which made me think what else did they really know.

"We need to get out of this place it gives me the creeps. "What was that!"

"Your shadow."

"Looks like 1320 is a little jumpy." You know what they say that this cave was hunted."

"Shut up 1450 you never even seen this cave." "So."

It was really good to see that after all this fighting that the men still knew that there was hope. We were all a family. All of us joking around and laughing. I knew I didn't want to lose any more of these guys so I will now lay my life on the line for these men. I just feel sorry for all the ones who didn't make it.

"Ok guys quite down we don't need the droids to find us."

"Yea your right my apologizes captain."

We all stop as captain gave the hand sign to. I had no clue what was going on.

"Did you hear that he said quietly."

We were all looking around clueless. I heard a faint move but nothing to important. I looked at C7893 next to me and all the men had no idea what was going on until. We heard this loud low pitch growl. We heard it again. And another time and another afterwards. The noise grew louder with each time it happened again. My heart was racing now at what it could be. I looked up and the noise stopped. Then I saw C7993 turn around.

"Geonosian!!" "Open fire."

All of us started blasting at will. The were flying around like a bunch of flies around a pie. It was so hard to hit them because there were so many. After a couple rounds I took my gun turned it around and bashed one on top of the head. In a dazed state he shot one of his own by mistake. The Geonosian got angry and started shooting back. After a while we weren't fight them anymore, they were fighting them selves. We then sneaked off into the dark tunnel and we were on our way back to safety.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Captain what's so funny?"

"We sure are lucky that we are facing some stupid enemies." The captain was right. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the luck of the draw.

"You see that men it light." As soon as we got to the other side of tunnel the we saw 5

AT-TE groups controlling the conference hall. As we walked up on to the surface master Yoda and 10 troopers walked up to us. We were safe for now anyway.


End file.
